fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeliza Faintree
Summary Aeliza Faintree is the main character of Faintree: Underise. She was born and raised under an oppressing regime. Eventually, somebody showed her a secret way into The Darkverse. A specific place inside there where people can be more open about who they are. However, they sometimes need to use disguises in most places because there are still people out there who want to hurt you. Personality Aeliza was originally a woman who didn't make up many of her decisions. Only obeying what the regime else tells her to do such as wanting to get married even though she didn't want to. She was worried about breaking the regime's laws and never wanted to participate in a group of people breaking laws just to have some harmless fun. But eventually after awhile she changed her mind about that and decided to take risks in being the master of her own destiny more. Realizing that now there is nothing holding her back. Before she became a leader of a team. Aeliza didn't think about the feelings of other canines because no canine would ever express themselves. But here in the Darkverse she has a better understanding of how full of life canines are now. She feels like it is her duty to make sure that everybody is okay. Aeliza is a very knowledgeable person. She is capable of answering almost any question that you could ever think of. And by "almost" I mean, well. She doesn't understand the trends of anything that came out less than ten years ago making her seem much older than she actually is. So don't ask her questions about modern things. She is good with directions on where to go (Although Codi is a better woman to ask about the Darkverse) and making sure that other members of the team stay on track. While Aeliza loves to read and this is where she gets much of her knowledge from. She is so obsessed with reading that she may end up missing out on spending time with her friends. Meaning that she can be a bit anti-social at times. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 2-C Name: '''Aeliza Faintree '''Origin: '''Faintree: Underise '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: Fox Animoid. Supporter and Leader of Team Faintree. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Staff/spear Fighter, Reincarnation and Resurrection, Durability Negation via Continuous Damage, Flash Freezing via Target Halting, Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reflection and Forcefield Creation via Reflection, Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid) via Restore, Power Nullification via Neutralize Nullify, Shyrinite Energy Projection and Explosion Creation, Information Analysis '| Same as before but on a higher level Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (All Shyrinite Energy Powered explosions have a 2.5 meter radius. Can one-shot soldiers who are capable of busting down steel doors by kicking), Higher in her Supreme Form | Universe Level+ '(Gained extra power from The Light who fought against The Author of the universe and it's concepts of space-time) 'Speed: Supersonic (Can fire her projectiles rapidly and as fast as gattling machine guns fire bullets and even react to projectiles at this speed) | Immeasurable '(Gained her speed stats from The Light while still mainly relying on speed and defense) 'Lifting Strength: Average Human Level Striking Strength: Wall Level+ | Universal+ Durability: Wall Level+ (Has survived explosions the same size as her own. Should be as durable as Leo and even more durable than Codi due to her being a supporter.), Higher '''with Statistics Amplification, Unknown''' with her forcefield (Damage absorption and reflection makes it difficult to take down) | Universe Level+, Higher with Statistics Amplification, Unknown '(Damage absorption and reflection makes it difficult to take down) with her forcefield (Same as her durability) 'Stamina: 'Capable of fighting for more than ten minutes. 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with melee attacks. Multiversal+ with Reincarnation. 600 metres with everything else. '''Standard Equipment: '''Her staff which is also a spear. 'Intelligence: '''Most Faintree characters start learning how to fight ever since the age of five years old. Due to her being a member of the team, she is capable of answering many questions that the average human being could ever even think of. Except her knowledge is behind when it comes to trends from less than a decade ago. Aeliza often likes to read books as her own hobby and has an entire library dedicated to every book that she has read and some she has not finished reading. She would read about anything that isn't a trend from less than a decade ago and she struggles to understand this younger generation. Aeliza has been known to read a book about doors, historical and mythological stories. She also has the ability to find out info about certain locations such as it's surroundings, geography, history and even finding out about a certain character who existed in one location. Research is the first thing that she does whenever she explores a new place. It is not something that she uses in combat however. '''Weakness: '''Her attacks deals less damage against Silver Shyrinite and she takes more damage from Silver Shyrinite attacks. Her powers and stats mainly rely on defense and speed. Her forcefield protects only the front half of her body and cannot stay up any longer than ten seconds. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: Durability Negation: Launches one, two or three projectiles (Depending on the number of her targets) that infects her opponents with Continuous Damage. Even just one of her attacks also have a 7% chance of infecting them. Flash Freezing: '''Even just one of her attacks also have a 3% chance of infecting them with Target Halting. '''Cloth Manipulation: '''Her clothes instantly changes into and from her combat outfit as soon as the battle begins and ends. '''Statistics Amplification: '''Boosts her defense and speed stats. '''Go here for information on Reincarnation, Resurrection, Continuous Damage, Target Halting, Cloth Manipulation, Reflection, Restore and Neutralize Nullify Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Loses: Agent (Operation Endgame) Agent's profile (Agent's 3-D Avatar and Aeliza's final key was used. Speed was equal) Inconclusive matches: